Mi Diosa
by kogalove
Summary: My OC and Spain and I think I have gotten better please tell me.


I do not own Hetalia just my OC

Country/State/City/Town:Athens

Name:Pandia

Hair:Black with the same curl as Greece

Eyes:Green

Outfit:brown shorts with a brown jacket with a white under shirt and white knee high socks.

Crush:Spain

Pets:Loves cats like Greece,but has one main cat that is gold and white and named Ares

*Older brother is Greece

*Pandia is the Goddess of the Sun and Ares is the God of War

*Thinks Japan is stealing her brother

*Lazy,but is more active then Greece

*Start Story*

Athens awoke next to her brother Greece she relised she had fallan asleep when her and Greece took a break from digging Ares laid still asleep above where her head was and cats were every where some asleep some heared foot steps and looked over and on top of the hill was Japan he started to walk down and her eyes shook Greece his green eyes that matched hers where hazey from sleep he sat up and looked around and saw Japan as he finaly reached the two lazy countrys.

"Hello Greece-san and are you two on this fine day."

Athens turned her head away and Greece replyed his voice thick with sleep "Just takeing a nap."He looked at Athens and put his hand on her head and she looked back over at him.

Japan said "Athens-san why do you not like me?"she gritted her teeth and wraped her arms around Greece's arm and said "Hes mine you got that Japan."She stood and walked away back to her house she shared with Greece she slamed the door and walked to her bed room where she sat on her bed seething she heared a meow and then Ares came from behind her giggled as she relised he had climbed onto her shoulder when Japan was walking down she stroked his fur softly as he phone rang and she answered.

"Hello."

She heared then the perfect accent of Spain come threw the line "Hola!How are you Athens?Are you comeing over for dinner tonight?"

Athens forgot all about the dinner she agreed to a week ago and said "I'm good and yes i'll be just came over so I need to get away."

She heared Spain chuckle and say "You should be nicer to is not becomeing of you,my Goddess."She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her and stroked Ares under his chin and said "I'll be there soon."she then hung up and went to her closet.

Athens knocked at Spain's door she had worn a green knee lenghth dress with black flats,Spain opened the door smileing wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Hola, Athens please come in."she walked in and Spain closed the door he pulled her into a tight hug and said "I havent seen you in forever.I forgot how pretty you are."then he pouted and said "My little Romano left and went to stay the night with does he hate me?"Athens giggled and patted his shoulder and said "Its ok he doesent hate you."she kissed his cheek then a big grin came onto his face and he said "Come,come sit."

He guided her to the table and she sat down he started to cook and they talked as he cooked when he was done he had made Cochinillo ate it happily and smiled as he poured her some wine then for dessert he made strawberry she was done he smiled she could tell he was alittle tipsy he had had nine glasses of wine and so had she.

Spain said his voice alittle diffrent "Mi diosa,you should speend the night I can not let you go home like this."he grined and she agreed he showed her to the guest room right next to his the room was warm the walls a creamy coloer with dark wood floors they said there good nights and huged he gave her a pair of his clothes to jumped onto the bed and she changed into the tank top and short he gave her they were big on her,but it was ok.

Athens awoke to the sun shining on her face she sat up and yawned Ares streached and jumped onto her shoulder and she walked out of the room and ate with Spain they said there goodbyes and huged then she left she knew Greece would be worryed.

When Athens went home know one was there so she walked to the digging site and found Greece shoveling away she carefuly walked down the hill and huged him from behind he drouped his shovel and turned around and huged her back.

He looked her in the eyes and said "Where were you I knew you were haveing dinner with Spain,but you were gone for so long."

She looked down and said "I know i'm sorry it was late and I was tipsy sort of so I stayed the night and dont worry I had my own room."

He noded and said "I thought you were mad at on grab a shovel we shall find mother Ancient Greece."she smiled and took a shovel from the ground and started to dig.

Until Greece said "You like him dont you?"

She gasped and said "N-no where would you get a dumb idea like that."

He dident look at her and said "Pandia,I know you and you would never spend the night at a man's house with out letting me know unless you trust I see how you stare at him when we are at the World ok if you do I just want you to be happy you may be with any man you choose."he paused then added angerly "But not that bastard Turkey."

Athens smiled at the last thing Greece said "Thank you αδελφός."Greece smiled hearing her use Greek and went back to digging,but not before saying "Σ 'αγαπώ αδελφή."

Athens awoke to her phone ringing she was napping on a ruin at the time she answered

"Yes,what is it?"

She heared yelling on the other line "You tomato bastard!"then stomps and a slam then Spain's voice came on and he said "Hola,Athens whould you like to come over?"

She thought for a momment then said "I cant i'm digging."

He laughed and said "Then i'll come over."then the line went had only once come over to help dig and then he dident do alot,she sighed and stood and saw a note from Greece next to her that said "Went to see Japan be back later."she hissed and crumpled the paper up.

Soon she heared some one yell "Mi diosa!" she turned around and saw the tan skinned spaniard running down the hill only to trip and tumble the rest of the way laughed as he sat up and he burst into laughter stood and Athens told him what to do and they talked and dug soon the sun was sating and they walked to her house she invited him to dinner and he agreed.

Soon she got a call from Greece saying he was speending the night at Japan's she dident like that,but said dinner was served she had made leeks stewed with tomatoes and lambkin with fennel and for dessert ekmek kataifi she blushed slightly when she served it all and said "I think I made to much Greece eats alot and we have Egypt and Monaco over alot so I cook alot dont have to eat it if you dont want to."

Spain smiled and said "I'm starveing after all that digging i'll most likely eat all of it.I can see why Greece eats alot."he laughed and she smiled and sat down to they were done she washed the dishes,Spain stood and came over and said "Thank you very much Pandia."she blushed at the use of her real name he never really called her she said "Your welcome Antonio."he smiled and said "I should repay you."

She was about to reject his offer when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and turn her around then his lips met with hers they were soft and warm and she found herself kissing back soon the kiss deepend and her hands were in his hair and his hands were at the hem of her she pulled away shakeing her head.

Spain looked at her worried and said "Did I do something wrong mi diosa?"

She looked down and said "No it was perfect I just cant go that far."

Spain's eyes softened and he reached out and stroked her hair and said "Its ok you dont have to go that far,but know I love you."

Athens smiled and said "I love you to."Ares jumped onto her shoulder and meowed and she giggled and Spain chuckled.

I think I did alittle bit better please tell me.

Translates

Hola-hi

Mi diosa-my goddess

αδελφός-brother

Σ 'αγαπώ αδελφή-I love you sister


End file.
